


Our Founding Mother

by Bad_Little_Angel



Category: Hamilton- The musical, Musicals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hamilton-The musical, I love the musical, LISTEN TO IT, Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius, Multi, New Jersey, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Little_Angel/pseuds/Bad_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If England declared war again against America in the future? What if all of the founding fathers were placed in the future like they were before? In this book we talk about the wonderful Alexander Hamilton, who is a girl in the future, helping to create a new government for America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Founding Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This book may contain quotes from the musical "Hamilton" by Lin-Manuel Miranda which you should listen to on Youtube!

Alexander Hamilton POV:

I imagined death so much it felt like a memory. Instead of it in my sleep, it was 7 feet ahead of me. Do I run or find my gun, or just let it be? For a second I see my son on the other side. My mother was with him, along with Washington and the soldiers who died. I tried to reach for him but I couldn’t. Once, he was gone, I pointed my gun at the sky, saying “Rise a glass to freedom.” Burr’s eyes rose and yelled, “wait!” But it was too late… The bullet was shot and hit right above my hip on the right side. I heard people scream and yell as my body went limp and falling to the concrete ground. “Eliza…… I’m sorry.” Were the last words I said before I saw my son reach for my hand. I took his hand and I went towards the light…..


End file.
